1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an awning having a substantially triangular awning fabric that can be wound onto a roller tube.
2. Background Art
In the case of the so-called triangular shades of the above type, the known products are problematic as they require very precise on-site adjustments, generally resulting in considerable installation costs.
With this as the starting-point, the invention has as its object to create an awning according to the preamble that allows a pre-assembly at the factory to the greatest possible extent and can, accordingly, be quickly and easily installed at the place of installation and is furthermore characterized by a very reliable operation.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that the roller tube is actuated in the winding direction by a torsion spring that is disposed in a housing together with the roller tube, that the roller tube can be actuated in the pull-out direction by an electric motor that is disposed in the same housing, that a guide rail is disposed on one end of the housing and a spacer rail on the other end of the housing, and the two can be connected in the region of their free outer ends either to one another or to a window frame, that a deflection roller is disposed in the connecting region of the spacer rail and guide rail, and that a rope or the like is secured in the region of the tip of the triangular cloth and guided, deflected via the deflection roller, along the guide rail to a rope sheave on the motor.
To the extent in which a rope is mentioned in the above, this means, in the most general sense, a deflectable pulling medium, such as, e.g., also a chain, a strap, a belt or the like. This inventive system makes on-site adjustments dispensable and permits delivery of a finished product that merely needs to be hung into a universal holder and can otherwise be fastened with a few screws. The design of the rope pulley permits a defined and even movement of the awning fabric.
A rope deflector is preferably formed in the region of the joint, i.e., in the simplest case, the joint itself serves as a deflection means.
To fasten the rope to the awning fabric, a front rail may be provided in the region of the tip of the triangular cloth, preferably in such a way that the articulated connection is designed displaceable along the front rail in order to thus permit a fine adjustment. This may be implemented with a hook that is slidable inside a groove.
A particularly compact construction is attained in such a way that the torsion spring, the roller tube, and the motor are disposed coaxially inside the housing and the motor is situated on one end and the torsion spring on the other end of the roller tube.
The invention will be explained in more detail below based on a preferred exemplary embodiment in conjunction with the drawing.